A jerk is a vector that indicates a time change rate of acceleration, may be represented by a third derivative of displacement and time, and may represent a forward and rearward vibration of a vehicle that occurs during an abrupt acceleration or gearshift of the vehicle. Recently, a jerk is used as an index for evaluating a riding quality of the driver. The driver operates the vehicle such that a jerk is not generated in a preferred or allowable range during an abrupt acceleration or gearshift. However, the ranges of preferred or allowable jerks are different for respective drivers during driving of vehicles.
Meanwhile, a collision control system of the vehicle performs a collision avoidance control by calculating a predicted collision time with a preceding vehicle. However, the conventional collision avoidance control does not consider a jerk of the driver which influences a riding quality of the driver and also affects the predicted collision time.